DBX Qrow Branwen vs Makiko Oriotorai
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Two strong fighters in their own rights to protect the young generations to be prepared for the world and always love to go out drinking a lot. So, when Makiko gets her hand on a special drink, she catches the attention of a certain dusty old "Qrow" and things are about to get intense like in a bar fight, only more brutal and blood will be spilled. All for a single bottle.


**DBX Qrow Branwen vs Makiko Oriotorai**

**No Rule**

**Just Bloodshed**

**DBX**

**(Junior's Club)**

"WOOHOO! Now this is the best drink I ever have!" A woman cheered as she slams a cup on the counter of a bar.

The woman is young probably in her late-twenties or in her thirties, with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her clothing seems to be a uniform that resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes. Her sword hangs on her back. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

She is Makiko Oriotorai, training coach and teacher of Class 3-Plum at Musashi Ariadust Academy, and daughter of Tori Aoi and Horizon Ariadust created using their DNA. Yeah, I know, it sounds unexpected and confusing at the same time as she is clearly older than them, but that's the truth and she doesn't actually mind that consider she wants to help prepare her students for big fights.

And right now, it's her special night off, going out for a drink to enjoy the time.

"Thank you, here at Vale Junior's Club, we provide the best drink in the world." The bar owner said proudly.

"I'll say, never thought I would get a taste something SOOOO good like this! I think I'll take the whole bottle!" Makiko said in a drunken tone.

"I can tell you can certainly handle your drink, though it'll cost you extra for the bottle." Junior mentioned about paying for the bottle is more than just for a cup of it.

"Whatever, it'll be worth every penny!" Makiko slammed some liens on the counter and walk away with the bottle in her hand.

"Sheesh, that woman sure is strange, but at least she didn't trash my place unlike that young blonde bitch." Junior angered recalling how he got his ass kicked by that girl months ago.

**(With Makiko)**

"Woah, this drink is a little more than I thought, I think my legs are starting to feel like jelly." Makiko chuckled drunk as she wobbles on the street a little.

She raises the bottle placing the open top in her mouth as she gulps some it down her throat though a little leak goes down her cheek, but she didn't care as she was enjoying it too much to notice. A crow is standing on an edge of a window looking at the woman with the bottle and flew off.

"Hey!" The man yelled getting Makiko's attention.

She turns around to see the man getting a good look at him with the moon shining its light down on him.

The man looks a bit old with graying black, spiky hair with the bangs down, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"That bottle you have there, it wouldn't happen to be the Four Kingdom mix, would it?" The man asked.

"Huh, you mean this?" Makiko asked holding up the bottle.

"I've been looking for that bottle, I heard its flavor trumps all the drinks in Remnant and I spent years searching for it." The man explained.

"Yeah, and you are?" Makiko asked for the man's name.

"The name's Qrow Branwen, and I'll be taking that bottle if you don't mind." Qrow smirked holding out his open hand.

"Oh, you think you can just come to me and take this bottle like your better than me." Makiko laughed.

Qrow still hold his smirk and pulls out his weapon Harbinger into its shotgun 1 mode and shot a bullet at Makiko though the bullet flew pass her instead which left her confuse.

"Was that supposed to scare me, I think the dark might have mess up your aim." Makiko joked, but she was no fool. She knew this Qrow guy is an actually strong fighter from just looking at him and that missed shot is probably for something else.

The bullet Qrow fired went for an old piece of metal that is attached to an abandon old building and bounce off to another building that is right next to Makiko on her left, it hit a stone wall just under a broken window where a little mice got spook jumping off the window and fall toward the ground level. The mice squeak in fear that its gonna die from hitting the ground, but it would fate has spared the mice as it went down on Makiko's neck and into her clothes.

"Hey! What is…? Something is in my clothes!" Makiko freaked out as she wiggles around trying to find what's causing her to be all jumpy like which causes her to throw the bottle right into Qrow's hand.

"Ah, finally." Qrow smiled as he starts drinking the last remaining of the drink in the bottle while Makiko struggles to calm herself down.

By the time Makiko finally found the mice between her breasts and pull it out of her suit, Qrow has already finish the bottle.

"You bastard! That was a dirty move!" Makiko pointed angry at the man.

"Maybe for you, but sometimes for me it pays to be a walking bad luck charm." Qrow chuckled before he throws the bottle to the ground shattering it into pieces upon impact.

"Hehe, okay, you done it now." Makiko chuckled with her eyes shadow by her hair as she reaches for her long sword.

**(Music-Is She with You: Wonder Woman Theme)**

"You just raise the death flag!" Makiko declared drawing out her sword from its sheath and threw the sheath away.

"Okay, sexy, show me what you got!" Qrow taunted as he drew his own sword out, ready for battle.

**HERE WE GO!**

Makiko charges at Qrow with great speed as she raises her sword above her head for a strong downward swing though the Huntsman was able to see it coming and blocks the first attack as the impact caused a small burst of shockwave, the Musashi school teacher smirks thinking this guy isn't half bad holding against her strength and jump away to come back for another charge attack but this time Qrow meet her midway clashing his blade against hers. They swing their blades clashing and parrying each other's strikes though Makiko kept her distance from Qrow's reach a little taking the advantage of her sword being longer than his, Qrow has been able to get in close to Makiko whenever he saw an open, but the woman manages to counter him. Makiko jumps high right above Qrow for a piercing dive to his head, Qrow dodge it and jumps back a few feet while firing his bullets at her, she quickly pulls her sword off the ground and blocks them with the flat end of her sword then run towards him while keeping the sword up front for defense.

Qrow took a quick look behind him and smile a little before turning back to Makiko and they go into a clashing barrage with their swords, Makiko swing on her right to slash across the man on the chest but he ducks down to avoid it and it hit an old rope instead. The rope was tied to a pole which was holding up the rug roof and now it falls on Makiko trapping her like a wild animal in a forest as Qrow rolls out of the way.

"Hey!" Makiko yelled as she struggles a little to get it off but got kicked away by Qrow.

Qrow laughs that his bad luck semblance got her again, but he almost forgot that while he semblance work well against his opponent to throw him off balance, it can also work against him too such as when Makiko pulls on the rug part of it a still attach to a metal pole above and part of it snap off and hit Qrow on the head.

"Ow." Qrow groaned in pain. Good thing he has his aura to protect him, otherwise that wouldn't knocked him out cold.

Feeling pointless at this, Makiko slashes the rug into pieces to be free.

"You definitely got skills using the environment to your advantage, but don't think that's going to beat me!" Makiko smirked.

"I know, I can tell you stronger than you look. Maybe we can go out for a drink after this." Qrow offered as he readies his sword.

"Sounds nice, except I'm not interested into creepy old men like you." Makiko insulted.

"Too bad because you could be my kind of girl." Qrow flirted.

Soon, the two adults fight against clashing their blades with the metal clashing sound while running around the street in blazing speed. Qrow fire some explosive Dust bullets at the woman though she dodges them as they explode on the ground or a building and manages to deflect them with her sword, she impales her sword to the ground using it as a long pole to launch herself toward Qrow. He steps aside to dodge the punch, only for his cape to be caught in it and pull against his will as he nearly trips from the force, Makiko may not have planned to do that as things happen in a strange way but she didn't let this opportunity go to waste. She starts by pulling the cape dragging the drunk man closer to her and she slips over him wrapping his head in his own cape then go for a punch in the stomach sending him flying a dozen feet or so until he crashes into an old light pole. Makiko didn't stop there as she ran toward the down man grabbing her sword along the way, Qrow unwrapped his cape only on time to see and feel Makiko's sword slashing at him fiercely and sent him flying again.

Qrow quickly regain himself and stab his sword to the ground to slow himself down and run behind a stone pillar and a bird came out.

"Hiding won't help you if your opponent didn't saw you where you were going." Makiko lectured.

She dashes around the pillar with her arms back to swing her sword at the man again, only to be surprise when she finds there is no one behind the pillar at all.

"Huh, I could've sworn I saw him come here." Makiko confused, thinking this guy must be good at hiding like her ninja student.

The bird caw loud getting the female teacher's attention looking up to see the crow from before flying in circles around her, she doesn't know why but Makiko is getting a bad feeling that the crow is not what is appears to be.

And she's about to be proven right when the crow suddenly fly towards her fast and shock to see it transformed into the man she's been fighting as he thrust his sword toward her head, she narrowly move her head though got a cut on her cheek as the sword stabs the pillar.

"Whoa, you can transform into a bird?" Makiko asked shock.

"A little gift from my boss, helps for infiltration missions." Qrow bragged and bend his sword with the shotgun barrels out as well, he pulls the trigger that swings the blade much strong to get out of the pillar and threw some rocks at her.

Makiko slice them all with her sword and prepare to attack again, however, the dust from that came with the rocks got into her Makiko making her flinch and closes her eyes for moment which was all Qrow needed for him to make a quick dash close to her and start slashing at the woman. He grabs the woman by the neck to perform a strong headbutt that made her stumble back a few feet, but the Makiko smirks.

"Is that all you got?" Makiko asked and move her arm with the sword going for Qrow's head, but to her surprise he deflects it and got a slash right down in the middle through her suit and between her breasts. A small cut is seen with tiny line of blood coming out.

She looks to see that Qrow has change his weapon into its true form which is a scythe and stands proud with it.

"Not quite." Qrow answered smirking, now he's about to get serious.

"Okay, then let me show you why I'm know as the "Real Amazon"!" Makiko excited as this fight is drawing near to the end.

Qrow and Makiko charge at each other as they appear like blurs again clashing and counter blow for blow trying to see which of them has the better long-range blades and who can wield them better. The long sword collide with the long handle of the scythe and Qrow bring them down as he can see he's close enough to the chick and throw a punch to the face and use his other fist after letting go of his scythe for an uppercut then kick her away.

Makiko kept her footing while sliding back and prepare herself a little hand-to-hand combat, but then she felt her ankle hit something and turns around to see the object quickly recognizing it.

She turns her attention to Qrow who is charging with a fist rear back and his scythe in the other hand, he throws his punch to Makiko though couldn't anticipate her picking up the big sheath she threw away earlier using it as a shield to block the punch. Of course, Qrow winces from the pain as it distracted him for Makiko to start bashing the man with the sheath.

Qrow can feel each strike draining his aura away as it does its best to protect him, but he needs to end it now before things get worst for him. He jumps back and shot a bullet at Makiko's hand that force her to let go of the sheath as it flies high, he ran toward her for a slice to the head, but she was able to roll pass him and go for her sword.

They make one last charge toward each other to see who can land the final hit on whom, and it looks like Qrow is about to win this fight but suddenly the sheath came back after being fling by a pole on a building and smack Qrow on the back, hard enough for his aura to be completely depleted. That leaves a big opening for Makiko as she swings her sword with the force to slice his top from his bottom in two.

**(Music End)**

Makiko caught the sheath and place her sword back inside; she looks back at her former opponent in his own pool blood.

"It looks like luck was definitely not on your side." Makiko said.

"Now, time for a victory!" Makiko declared as she walks back to the club for more drinks leavning behind the severed corpse.

**KO**

**Winner is…**

**Makiko Oriotorai**

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I have made another DBX which I haven't done since Spongebob vs Pinkie Pie and Hakufu vs Sakura from Street Fighter, here is a battle between two full fledge fighters and teachers like Makiko and Qrow. I always thought about what kind of Death Battle or any other battle would be like with some Horizon in the Middel of Nowhere Characters fighting other characters, and now I decided to make one here and man, Makiko certainly show why she's called the "Real Amazon" by everyone in Musashi. With a little help from Qrow's bad luck semblance it seems.**

**KO comment, favorite, and hope you enjoy this story!**


End file.
